metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snakeboss14
Welcome to Wikitroid! Snakeboss14, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia on Phaaze Phaaze's article already contains that information. I removed it last time for this reason. Please do not add it again. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, thankyou for your other edits by the way. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Signature Please change in your signature to in your . It's very inefficient and you bog down the servers when you use the first method. Please switch to the second one. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I think it's done, but not sure. 16:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Snakeboss, but I just beat him! Super Missles did the trick! Jzonanos Lomeatheaun 17:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the room, and sorry. I'll ask questions on my user talk from now on. Sound good? Jzonanos Lomeatheaun 18:07, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, super missiles make it very easy, along with ignoring the beam troopers. I'm not sure why I didn't ask you to do this earlier, but please remove the images from your signature. It clutters up things and can slow down browsing for other users. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I guess I have to ask you again, but please change the template in your signature to a template substitution by adding subst: before the User: namespace prefix. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ....change to in your preferences. If you cannot understand this, I will delete your signature page. Seriously, I don't think it gets any simpler than that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Note When starting a new thread on a talk page, please don't use an line (created by typing four dashes, ----). Always use the level 2 section heading and type a descriptive headline (syntax: Headline ). Thanks. [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll do, it's just that I can't think of a name for the headline. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.